


Avenger's Night Off

by raeganrolland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied Bottom!Bucky, M/M, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeganrolland/pseuds/raeganrolland
Summary: After some very strong liquor, Steve lets a few things slip about the true nature of his and Bucky's relationship.





	

Now, this was not a typical night off for the Avengers. Usually their quiet nights ended with a game of cards and Bucky sweeping the floor with all of them. But tonight, Thor decided to drop in with some strong Asgardian liquor that could definitely do the job of getting everyone drunk. Including the resident supersoldiers. 

Currently, Bucky was passed out on Steve’s lap and drooling on his upper thigh. Sam was sprawled out on an arm chair. Natasha and Wanda were cross legged on the floor, both leaning on the coffee table. Tony and Clint were squished into a love seat.

“So, fearless leader, tell us. Are you really a virgin? Or is the whole ‘Aw, shucks. I’m just a good Catholic boy from the 1940’s’ shtick not really a shtick.” Natasha asked deviously over a bottle of bourbon. Steve’s head hung over the back of the couch and replied with a slightly pinched face, “No. Of course I’m not a virgin…” He slurred. “I’ve just never… Had sex with a woman.”

The circle of Avengers went intensely quiet. “Okay,” Sam began, “And who might this lucky guy be? Is he long gone because you’re about 150 years old?"

Steve shook his head, still hanging off the back of the couch, “I don’t really-”

“Oh, come on! Who are we gonna tell?” Tony groaned. 

“I just-”

“Tell us! Or are you too chicken shit to spill your beans?” Natasha winked.

“Is it really that hard to figure out? I mean he is sorta layin’ all over me right now and I’m kinda gettin’ hard thinkin’ ‘bout where his head is.”

Their eyes fell to Bucky who was still lying with his head on Steve’s upper thigh and his body stretched out on the couch. “You and Barnes! Oh my god! This is too good!” Tony shrieked, making Clint flinch beside him. “So, what? Did you guys just hook up during the war or… Come on Cap! Spill all the dirty detail!”

“Nah… We ain’t just hookin’ up or nothin’. I got a ring under our bed. Ain’t got the nerve to ask him yet.”

Our bed.

“What, are you thinking about marrying him?” Wanda asked, surprised. Steve laughed and carded his fingers through Bucky’s long hair. “Always.” It was silent for a few moments, all the Avengers trying to comprehend the recent news, until Steve abruptly sat up mumbling, “Oh no! Gotta… Gotta get to bed… Gotta sleep.” He was incoherent now, groaning at Bucky and asking him to wake up. 

“Oh, screw this…” He mumbled before he picked up Bucky, who was awake enough to wrap his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve stumbled slightly on the way to his, apparently their, bedroom but soon they both disappeared behind the door leaving a bewildered group of friends behind. 

“What the hell just happened…” Tony asked quietly. “I think Cap just spilled everything about him and Buck...” Sam mumbled. “God, I hope we remember this…”

The next morning, thanks to their sped up healing process, Bucky and Steve were loudly making pancakes in the kitchen while the team watched them from the sitting room. “Does he really not remember telling us about them?” Tony asked. “Thank god he doesn't. Or else we wouldn't be getting pancakes for breakfast.” Sam replied absently.

“They really do make a nice couple…” Natasha said as she watched Bucky poke Steve on the nose, leaving behind a drop of pancake batter. The rest of them nodded in agreement. “Think he is really gonna ask him?” Barton whispered. “I fucking hope so. They deserve something good to happen to them…” Tony answered.

“Imagine Barnes in a tux!” Natasha laughed after a moment of silence. The team barked out harsh laughs as they watched Bucky dance around Steve, who was standing at the stove with a spatula.

“Hey! Martha Stewart! When are our pancakes gonna be ready?” Clint called from the living room. Even from being twenty feet away, they could all see Steve’s signature bitch face.

“Be patient! They’re almost done!”

Bucky whispered something, apparently hilarious, in Steve’s ear that left him choking on laughter. And the team just watched as their leader doubled over in laughter while his boyfriend watched him with a sappy smile on his face.

Ten minutes later they all gathered around the dining room table and were laughing together over their delicious breakfast. As per-usual, Steve and Bucky were in their own little world. They were giggling over something private, their foreheads centimeters away from each other. Tony threw his hands up in the air with a loud groan, catching the attention of the couple. “Good lord. How did we not notice before? I blame you!” He accusingly pointed at Natasha, “Aren’t you supposed to notice these kinds of things?”

Natasha gave him an annoyed look, “Are you really blaming me for us not knowing Cap is fucking the new guy?” Steve choked on a bite of pancake and sputtered out a weak “what” just as Bucky yelled, “New guy? Really? Need I remind you we have know each other for quite a long time, missy.” Natasha gave him an uninterested shrug of her shoulders, “Well… you are the new guy. Maybe not to me but, honey. You’re the new guy.”

Cap was clearing his throat around a glass of milk, “How do you guys know?” He asked quietly. Sam laughed, “You told us last night. And you might have told us about how you were getting hard when his head was in you’re lap.”

Steve flushed bright red, “Oh no… I would never say-”

“Steve are you for real? You got hard with my head in your fucking lap! Jesus Christ you and your insane libido.” Bucky yelled from his spot beside Steve. “Are you complaining?” Steve turned to Bucky who smiled and laughed loudly, “You know I’m not… I just can't believe Steve "God bless America" Rogers would out himself by talking about getting hard because of where his boyfriend’s head is.”

“You ain’t the only surprised one, Barnes.” Tony drawled.

“Jesus, I bet. Way to dish out our business, Stevie.” He sounded annoyed but their was a twinkle in his eye to suggest differently. Bucky sat their for a few moments, “Actually,” He began with a thoughtful look on his face,“I think this is a good thing. Now I can do this.” With that, Bucky pulled Steve into a heated kiss. They both pulled back seconds later, their foreheads pressed together and smiles on their faces.

“Okay! Us knowing about you two doesn’t give you a direct pass to PDA! We have communal rooms. Respect the shared spaces boys.” Clint laughed.

Bucky popped another strawberry into his mouth, “That’s cool. We don’t really want you guys to watch or anything. We’re not into sharing.” Steve hummed in agreement, a possessive arm snaking around his partner’s waist to drag him closer.

Natasha leaned forward, “I just got one question. Who tops?” Steve jumped at the question, a devious smile grew on Bucky’s face and the rest of the table groaned in contempt. Bucky patted Steve’s chest lightly and smirked. “Well, he ain’t just Captain out here. If you know what I’m saying…” He drawled at Natasha.

“Bucky!” Steve barked in embarrassment.

Bucky smiled at him, a nice private one that made the surprised look on Steve’s melt right off. Steve laughed softly at him before Bucky abruptly stood up and sighed, “Welp! I’m out. I think you can clean all this up, huh, Stevie? Yeah, you got this.” He smiled and gave Steve a quick peck before heading towards their bedroom.

“Just another day of domestic bliss with Mr. Barnes.” Steve called toward his boyfriend. “You know it!” Bucky yelled back. At Bucky’s reply he got a huge, dopey smile on his face.

The team shared a few silent looks between each other before Wanda smiled and looked at Steve, “But, he won’t be Mr. Barnes for long will he?” She asked with a sly smile. Steve's head shot up as he looked at her with red cheeks, “What?” 

Wanda grabbed his hand, “You told us about the ring. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say that you two deserve each other. More than anything, honestly. Ask him. When the time is right, ask him.” This earned collective hums and nods of agreement from the rest of team. Steve looked off into the adjoining room, eyes going teary and his smile growing wider.

“Bucky Rogers. Ain’t half bad.”

“Rogers and Barnes wedding. Talk about the craziest ceremony ever. Can I claim the position of best man?” Sam asked. Steve threw his head back and laughed, “Don’t get too ahead of yourself. I haven’t even asked yet.”

Clint snorted, “Well, it ain’t like he is gonna say no.”

Clint certainly wasn’t wrong. Because a week and a half later, Steve pushed his way into the Avenger’s apartment with Bucky in tow yelling, “He said yes!” at the top of his lungs. He raised up their joined hands to reveal Bucky's shiny, gold band.

The entire group jumped up in celebration. Natasha ran right for Bucky, jumping into his arms and squealing in excitement. Wanda, Sam, Tony, and Clint enveloped Steve in a strong group hug.

Somehow in the throes of the chaos, Bucky and Steve found each other. Steve’s strong arms wrapping around his now fiance and lifting him off the ground. Bucky slowly slid back down to the floor with the dopiest smile on his face as he stared at Steve. “I love you. Love you so much.” He whispered. “And I love you.” Steve replied before covering Bucky’s mouth with his own.


End file.
